The present invention relates to a method for monitoring a winding device and a control device for monitoring a winding device.
Basically it is known that via winding devices for example films are wound up to winding sleeves. Therewith, film reels are produced, which can be further used with a respective client. The winding occurs in the winding device. In order to be able to monitor the winding, usually at least one display device or a control device with such a display device is intended. The monitoring thereby occurs by displaying the corresponding operating parameters of the single functional units of the monitoring device.
Disadvantageously, with known control devices and with the known methods for monitoring of a winding device the monitoring occurs only little intuitive or error containing. Thus the respective information is contained on different levels of the display. Accordingly, an intensive training is necessary so that the operation personnel can perform the monitoring of the winding device with a high level of safety. Particularly, in a risky situation this leads to the fact that the decision is possibly based on wrong operating parameters. Likewise, it is possible that in this manner operating personnel which is rarely or badly trained performs an incorrect operation of the winding device.